


Promises

by thathappygirl15



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Discrimination, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Police, Racism, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathappygirl15/pseuds/thathappygirl15
Summary: Flip Zimmerman x readerFlip Zimmerman and you have been best friends for as long as you can remember.  You always had a crush on Flip but you never acknowledged it. You believed he would never feel the same way so you put being a best friend first. While going to college in Colorado Springs you and Flip face new challenges together. You are each others person. And I mean what can go wrong with being in love with your best friend right?
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. rainy mornings

It was a cold rainy morning but it was your favorite. It was the kind of morning where you just want to curl into a blanket and watch your favorite comfort movie but in reality, you were a student and didn't really have the time for it. It was October, the school was getting tougher and honestly, you felt like just giving up but you were doing what you loved so that wasn't an option. Ever since you were little you loved politics and all that surrounds it. It was probably due to your family being one of the politicians but to you, it was a way to change the world for the better. The thing was you never wanted to be a politician but instead be the one in the background creating the actual change. As you were writing your paper for your law class you heard the front door opening. You didn't even have to ask who it was because you knew it was your best friend, Flip Zimmerman. 

Flip had been a part of your life since before you could even remember. You were originally from Boston but you visited Colorado Springs several times a year because you have family here. That's how you met Flip. Flip was neighbors with your cousins and as time grew on you became best friends. Every time you came to visit, his parents would joke that you guys would have to move to Colorado Springs and to be honest you were always happy with that plan.

As the years went on you and Flip would constantly taking turns visiting each other. You guys were each other's person and to you that was enough, just to be his best friend. Of course, though it hurt a little knowing you were only ever going to be just that, the best friend and nothing more. Ever since high school, you had been in love with Flip but you knew he would never feel the same. 

Following high school, you decided this was your chance to be closer to Flip. You decided to go to college in Colorado Springs. It was honestly the best decision you ever made because it felt like a home away from home. You found a small apartment in town and even got a job at a local restaurant, Daisy's. It was great and you absolutely loved your life here.

Flip entered your room where he could see you focusing on your paper with the furrowed brows he always thought was adorable. He was truly amazed at how focused you got with school and how happy it made you to be studying something that could possibly be making a difference. He also noticed how you had your blonde hair pinned up with a hair clip but the front piece still managed to fall out. That was his favorite look on you. The one where you were so focused you didn't notice the little things that he knew you would be self-conscious if you weren't so focused. When he finally got out of his trance he cleared his throat and you nearly jumped out of your seat and of course, he couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Jesus Christ, warn a girl next time. You could have given me a heart attack Flip," you said holding a hand to your chest feeling your heart rate decline. You had heard him open the door but you hadn't heard his steps, you still assumed he was in the kitchen.

"Now what's the fun it that," he said giving you that devilish smirk you secretly loved. 

He sat on your bed while you finished typing your paper. Flip was comfortable in your space and that made you happy that he was comfortable and trusted you. I mean this space was also partially his since he basically has moved himself in unofficially.

Since you moved here without any family, Flip felt responsible in a way to make you safe. When you left home it was kind of a rough spot in your family. Your mom and sister had both gotten sick with the same cancer. It was tough leaving them but you knew if you didn't you would be staying home miserable worrying about stuff that you have no control over. Flip knew it killed you to leave considering how close your family is but he vowed to make you happy here by any means necessary. 

Once you finished your paper, you shut your laptop, which was decorated with stickers, and got up from the chair. You looked out the window and noticed the rain had stopped and the sun was starting to peak through. You turned around and saw Flip staring at you with that smile on his face that no matter how many times you saw it, still took your breath away.

You got up and climbed on to the best next to him and sat comfortably while he went through the channels on the TV. He eventually settled on the movie, Miracle. It was your favorite movie and he knew it. You sat and watched the movie while every once in a while talking about the week ahead. Flip said he was working a new case with this guy Ron. He didn't tell me everything about it considering it was highly confidential but he did tell me it had something to do with the KKK. 

"Promise me you will be careful," looking directly into his eyes to show how serious you were.

"I Promise Y/N," he looked you back trying to convey a sense of certainty. You also could tell he was serious because he used your full name. He usually only called you champ or something nicknamey but never your actual name. 

"Flip I mean it. No funny business. If you feel even the slightest bit worried you tell Jimmy, Bridges, or Ron," you knew you didn't need to say that but you felt you needed to at least put that out there even if he doesn't listen.

He looked at you with all the concern in the world and said, "I Promise and if anything happens you will be the first to know." And he actually meant that because even though you didn't know it but you were his emergency contact on everything of his. 

With that you let it go because you knew Flip was stubborn and you weren't going to get any more out of him. That was also probably the most emotion you would get out of him so you were content. Also when he said, 'I Promise' you knew he meant it. In all the 22 years you knew him he never once broke a promise. It was your thing.

After the movie, you sat there in a comfortable silence until he finally broke it. 

"Do you want to get lunch? Or maybe ice cream?" He said it was such a smirk because he knew he would get the reaction he loved more than anything, your smile. He loved your smile because it went all the way up to those blue eyes that he could just get lost in.

You got up without saying anything with that exact smile on your face. Ice cream was your favorite thing in the world so the mention of it just got you excited. You threw on your white slip on vans that have now become your staple item, along with your white converse. You started to walk towards your front door when you noticed Flip wasn't behind you. 

"Flip! Come on!" With that, he comes out of your room with his keys in hand.

"What an impatient girl. Can't even wait a minute for me to get my shoes on." You turned around and gave him a glare that meant you meant business. With that, he chuckled and grabbed your jacket, and helped you put it on. 

You both exited your apartment and making sure to lock the door on your way out. Finally looking up you saw his truck and a smile grew wide. You didn't know why but you loved the truck. To be honest it was probably because you loved the man that drove it.


	2. nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t/w: anxiety

After getting ice cream and running errands you guys returned to your apartment. Flip helped you shrug off your jacket and hung it up while doing the same with this. You entered your bathroom and started getting ready for bed. You washed your face and put your hair in a messy bun. You threw on some sweatpants and a cropped tank top. With that, you brushed your teeth and looked into the mirror one last time before turning off your light and heading to the bedroom.

When you entered your bedroom you noticed Flip already asleep on your bed. You had a king-size bed so it was very spacious and honestly, you didn't mind sharing a bed. Flip started to stay over more when he noticed you have nightmares frequently.

~ a year ago ~

You shot right up and felt like you couldn't breathe. It happened again, the same nightmare. It was the one where you are running down this endless hallway while the masked figure chases after you. It feels like an endless tunnel then you finally get out but that is when he attacks you. Every time you wake up it is when he finally kills you.

You couldn't breathe and you completely forgot your surroundings. That was until you felt a hand on your back. You jumped again but this time your eye widened with utter shock. You had totally forgotten Flip had stayed over since you both got way too drunk to drive. He had been asleep on the floor until he heard you cry in your sleep. He looked at you with such concern while he waited for you to finally gain your composer.

"This isn't a one-time thing is it?"

You shook your head no without looking up at him. You were too embarrassed.

"How long has this been happening?"

Again you didn't look up but kept playing with your fingers. You hoped if you didn't answer he would drop it and you both go back to sleep. Well, he goes to sleep and you stare at the ceiling because there was no way you were going to fall back asleep.

He sighed loudly then grabbed your chin so that you had to look at him, " I am not going to ask again. How long has this been going on?"

"about a year and a half," that you began to sob. You weren't sure whether you were crying because you were embarrassed or because you were relieved that you finally admitted it to someone.

You could see Flip was upset you never told him but he knew you and he knew how stubborn you were when it came to asking for help. He just held you there for a moment and finally moved when he felt your body relax. With that he crawled into the bed and just slept beside you as a way to show you, you were not alone.

~ present-day ~

Ever since that day Flip has usually stayed with you. If he couldn't he would check in with you and make sure you were okay. It was really nice of him to do it but part of you always felt guilty. You felt like a burden but you knew if you told him any of this he would simply say your crazy and he doesn't mind.

You crawled into the bed trying to find a comfortable position. As much as your bed was large you somehow always felt squished given the man that slept next to you was basically a walking refrigerator. You finally found a comfortable position and started to dose off.

After you started to fall asleep, you felt it. The anxiety starting to creep in. It terrified you because you knew what comes next, the nightmares. You felt your heart right go up and you noticed your breathing become staggered. You tried calming yourself but nothing seemed to be working.

Flip must have woke up because of your restlessness because the next thing you know his huge hand is running up and down your arm. This relaxes you somewhat but doesn't help completely. You turn over so you are facing him. His gorgeous brown eyes are analyzing your face as if he is trying to crack a code.

Flip can tell you aren't okay so he does the only thing he can think of to help. He pulls you into him and holds you incredibly tight. Your therapist told him to hug you tight when he thinks you are going to have a panic attack. It is supposed to help and level you back down.

After several minutes you finally calmed down. You looked up and smiled at him and with the smallest voice said, "Thank you."

He just looked at you and smiled. He then just went back to sleep like he had been prior. You turned over and for once wasn't nervous to go to sleep because you knew he was there next to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey guys :) I know the past two chapters are kind of filler chapters. I just need to set up the story and the background of y/n before we got into the context. I'm sorry but now we are going to get into it. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Don't forget to comment and vote!


	3. new friends

It had been about 3 weeks since you last saw Flip. You talked to him every day so you knew he was okay but you knew this case must really be screwing with him. When you talked to him you could hear his voice was strained. It was almost like Flip wasn't sleeping at all.

When he called you to meet for lunch you immediately jumped at the offer. I mean you really wanted to see him but you also just wanted to look into his eyes to make sure he was okay. You both had decided to get lunch at the diner you worked at, Daisy's.

You decided to get there a little early to see if you could get Flip's favorite booth. He always liked the one towards the back next to the window. When you got there you saw it was open and asked your co-worker, Sadie, if you could sit there and of course she had no problem with it.

A few minutes later you noticed a figure slide into the booth. You took your eyes off your phone and looked up at your best friend. He had a smile on his face and you were so relieved to see him. He was wearing his usual flannel and jeans combo. You could tell just by his features he was exhausted but his smile that just reached his eyes made you absolutely melt in your seat. You hadn't realized how much you missed him until he was sitting directly in front of you.

You guys began talking about anything and everything except for the one thing that you knew was bothering him, the case. Deciding it was time to bit the bullet. "Alright whats wrong? No offense you look like shit and I can tell from the bags under your eyes you haven't been sleeping and on top of it you haven't even finished your food. Out of all they years I have known you, you have never once not finished a meal. Hell you usually even finish mine. So, Flip if you lie and say its nothing I swear to go I will dump this whole cup of coke on your lap."

He sighed extremely deeply and with that, you knew you had him. "Ugh, fine. This case has been hell. I have only leave the station to sleep and shower. Which as you can tell has turned into just showering and napping. I am barely home anymore and on top of it this people I'm investigating are just awful humans who if I could will beat in a heartbeat. But seriously thats all I can tell you."

"Flip, all I need to know is are you okay? Like really okay?' With a nod from Flip, you knew this conversation was over.

——

After lunch, you both decided to head to this dive bar you both loved to have a beer, and honestly, you just knew he needed it. When you got there Flip brought you to your usual table it was in the perfect line of the bar, which made it easier for you to get drinks. After a while of talking, you noticed Flip get tense. You turned to look and that's when he grabbed your hand as his life depended on it. If he wasn't looking at you like it was life or death you probably would have enjoyed this.

"Y/N my name is Ron Stallworth," he said with pleading eyes. Before you could even ask a question two men approached the table. You immediately got a sick feeling in your stomach and you knew whoever they were they were not good people.

The first was to talk was a man named Walter. He introduced himself and told you he was a friend of Ron's. It was pleasant but you didn't like the look his friend was giving you. It was almost like he was preying on you trying to prove something.

"Ron, who is this beautiful woman you have been hiding from us. I mean I would sure love to see her around our gatherings more. Oh by the way I'm Felix." He stuck his hand out and you took it not really understanding what was going on. You politely said your name and when he held your hand a little too long Flip immediately took notice and got tense.

"Boys, this is my girlfriend, Y/N." Flip preceded to grab your hand and rub circles with his thumb. You could tell he was doing it more for his sake than your but you still liked the protectiveness it portrayed.

The guys talked for a few more minutes and you were honestly just so confused you barely listened to a thing they said. When the two men went to leave you could tell Felix kept staring at you and it made you very uncomfortable but you sat there trying not to screw up anything for Flip soy just smiled. As they walked away Felix turned one last time and winked at you. With that, you immediately felt like you were going to throw up. Flip grabbed your hand and he looked like he was honestly going to get sick too.

"Well I guess you're my girlfriend now." He chuckled and so did you. Honestly, you wished that the statement was true but you knew he was just trying to joke and lighten the mood.

"So now you see why I have been stress. They are the people I am working a case on. You can not tell anyone about this okay?"

"Hey hey hey dont worry I won't say a word, I promise" you glanced down trying to figure out what this entire thing is "So what does this mean now that they think I'm your girlfriend? Do I have to see them again or is this just going to be one time?"

"I'm sorry I got you into this. To be honest I have no idea what this means. I'm going to have to tell Ron, Bridges, and Trapp and just see what they say."

———-

It was a few hours later and you were sitting on your watching reruns of Hawaii Five-0 just relaxing trying to forget the stress of the day. You were basically asleep when you heard the door opening. You glanced up and noticed Flip staring at you. You gave him a weird look but returned back to the TV. You looked back and noticed him still standing there staring at you.

"Hello earth to Flip! Are you just going to stand there like a creep or say something?"

"Sorry....Um I need you to get changed and come to the station with me." You stared back this time with utter confusion. "Come on please we need to go like now" and with that, you knew whatever it was is not going to be good for you.


	4. training

When you enter Chief Bridges' office you noticed all of the guys in the room looked at you like a lost puppy. Flip guided you to a chair in front of the desk and you sat looking around trying to figure out the situation ahead.

"I'm assuming you have an idea on why you're here miss" Chief Bridges said while staring into your eyes with dominance.

"I'm assuming it has something to do with the creeps I met today."

"Yes, since they know you and believe you are dating Flip, they now request you go to gatherings and other events significant others go to. So we need to train you for self-defense just in case anything goes wrong. Also you just need to do simple training in undercover work. Do you think you can handle that miss?" He smirked at me and it was like one of the smirks where he deems you as weak and incapable just because you are a woman.

"Yes, sir I can handle that and its not miss its Y/N."

With a huff he looked you up and down, "Okay Y/N, training starts at 0700 tomorrow. Be prepared. Its Tuesday we only have till the gathering Sunday to get ready."

————

Flips POV

I picked her up at 0630. If she was nervous she didn't let on. She looked so good. She was wearing black leggings, with a tight black long sleeve and black sneakers. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail which really framed her face well. She was smiling almost like she was ready for the day at hand.

When we got to the training room, we were informed she would start with self-defense. She got on the mat and started stretching. With a clap from the self-defense trainer, Joe, Y/N got up and got into a fighting stance. Ron slipped in next to me to watch this go down.

Y/N and Joe circled each other till finally, Joe lunged at her. She easily dodged it while simultaneously kneeing him in the stomach. When she got out of reach she got back into the defense stance. For a few minutes, she elegantly dodged and gave quick hits in order to create space. Finally, when Joe went full force she decided to do a final move. He came at her and she slides out of the way then jumped back up to your feet but while in the process you kicked him in the face. When he got back up she kept hitting with combos till finally one final blow knocked him down completely. Y/N put your foot on his chest as a signal to stay down and not move. 

That was by far the hottest thing I have ever seen. If I wasn't already turned on just by her, I definitely was now. I could feel myself getting harder and apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed. Y/N looked over at me with a proud smirk, I smiled back trying to ignore the growing ache but once Y/N looked down she totally noticed. She blushed and moved to go grab a towel.

Ron noticed the entire situation and before he left said, "Oh yeah just friends my ass."

"We are just friends. What are you talking about"

"Well, just friend definitely don't look at each other like that and they definitely don't get reactions like that," He said pointing down to my boner that was clearly seen by anyone who walked by. With that Ron left. I was then left with what he said on a loop in my brain. Does she like me more? Would she say yes if I asked her out? Would I ruin the friendship completely if I did? With all of these questions, I knew one thing to be completely true, I really did like her and there was no way I could ever lose her.

Your POV

During the first round of training, I was covered in sweat. Once I finally pinned down Joe, I was so happy and proud. I looked over at Flip. Flip was smiling back at me but looked so uncomfortable. It wasn't until I looked down that I saw why he was like that. I could immediately feel my face getting redder while I stared at his growing bulge. I looked away but I couldn't help but keep smiling. I never excepted getting that result from Flip but I couldn't help but feel proud. 

Joe interrupted my thoughts, "Hey where did a girl like you learn how to fight like that?"

I looked over at Flip, I could see he was waiting to hear since clearly, he didn't know I could fight either. "Well, while I was in high school a few of the girls I was friends with got attacked by a boy in my grade. He kept threatening I was next so I taught myself to fight and I would say it paid off," I said with a slight chuckle.


	5. unexpected

The sun was peaking through the windows and it made your bedroom look like it was glowing. When you got up you began to stretch and make mental notes of everything you had to do for the day. Today was Sunday so that means you have to go to that stupid event up at Felix's house. Even just thinking of his name just gave you the creeps. That man was just so wrong and after everything Flip told you, you know that man is just unhinged.

And with that Flip and I had to be extremely cautious following the incident with Ron and Felix. Felix looked up Ron in the phone book and showed up at the house only to see the actual Ron Stallworth. Flip was able to convince them that his name is Ron and that it was just someone with the same name but Felix was of course still suspicious. If we went out I could only call him Ron just in case we run into them and Flip had to sleep at his place in case Felix decided to go to his place unannounced.

To say this was a stressful week for you is an understatement. The school was piling on course work and now you had an uncover job on top of your waitressing job. It was a lot but by you doing this you got a glimpse into Flip's work life and to keep an eye on his safety so it was worth it in the long run.

—————-

It was about 3 o'clock when Flip showed up at your apartment. We had to leave for Felix's house around 4:30 so you knew you should start getting ready. After showering you went into your room to try and figure out your outfit. You immediately went to just throw on jeans and a sweater but then realized you are about to walk into a house that is definitely still stuck in the 1950s so you knew you had to dress more 'feminine', whatever that means. You finally found a red floral wrap dress that hit your mid-calf but had a slit up to your thigh. You matched it with a jean jacket and some nude heels. You also decided on some natural makeup and just simple loose curls to pull the look together.

Finally after getting ready you headed to the kitchen to grab a snack, figured whatever they made was going to be bland. You pulled out a Cliff Bar and went to join Flip in the living room. When you walked in Flip's eyes immediately went to you. His eyes were dark as they took in your entire body from head to toe but you couldn't really cypher for what it meant. It looked like lust but you knew that probably wasn't it. Following the reaction you got from him during your training you decided not to say anything because you knew he saw your notice so you figured if it was something he would say something. He never did so you figured it was just some natural reaction and that it wasn't necessarily because it was you.

You cleared your throat to get his attention and it seemed to work. He stood upright way and said, "ah um yeah so you ready to head out"

"yeah lets go"

————————-

The ride to Felix's was extremely silent. Neither Flip nor you spoke a single word. It wasn't awkward or anything. You were just nervous about this entire situation and your brain running at a million miles per minute trying to come up with all the worst-case scenarios. It wasn't until Flip spoke that you remembered there was someone else in the car.

"hey I know I don't need to say this but Y/N please be careful. I know you have a very accepting heart but these people do not. They are going to say some really awful things, kid and you are going to have to go along with them and pretend they are your values too."

"I know, I know. I just cant believe people still think like this. Its just disgusting and wrong on so many levels."

With that Flip grabbed your hand as a mean to calm you down but it made it even worse because now all you could think about was Flip and all the things you wanted him to do with those huge muscular hands to do to you. Your mind also realizing the fact that they believe you are dating Flip and that means public displays of affection. You got butterflies from even the possibility of kissing him.

You were so distracted you didn't even notice you had pulled up in front of the house. The house was your average family house. It had white paint with light blue shutters and a sign on the front lawn that said 'America love it or leave it'. You immediately thought of how this house just yells white supremacist and it made you sick.

Flip came around to open your door and walk with you to the front. He walked beside you with his hand on your lower back and you thought how nice this would be if you weren't beyond nervous. With one last assuring pat from Flip, he knocked on the door.

A woman opened the door and went right in for a hug from Flip then introduced herself to me. It was Connie, Felix's wife. When we got inside she told Flip to join the men in the living room and ushered me into the kitchen. It was just us which either meant the other significant others didn't come or they had none, you assumed the latter.

Connie was like the women you usually wanted to avoid being friends with. She was constantly bragging about how great her husband was and how he could do no wrong. Either way so blind with love or she was equally as crazy. She also was the type to gossip. You found it extremely off-putting. You typically stuck to yourself so being with Connie now made you feel like you were back in high school. Normally you would just blow her off and honestly would have made a few remarks by now but you couldn't because you were undercover and you have to fit into this life now. Ugh.

Connie asked a lot about you. Way more than you felt comfortable with but you kept distracting her with facts that you had gone over with Flip. Your cover story was you met Flip when you were kids and visited often and when you graduated high school you decided to move out here to be with Flip and you have been dating for 3 almost 4 years. It was basically all true except leaving a few details out, like actually moving here for college because we figured they would not be happy with a woman in college and being independent.

———————-

A while later Flip came back to join you after all the guys left. You were sitting at the table with one of Flip's arms wrapped around the back of your chair and the other resting on your thigh. You lightly clasped your hands over his on your leg seeking it out as a way to comfort yourself. With you and Flip and Connie and Felix sitting at the table conversing, you lightly squeezed Flip's hand signaling it was time to go, and without fail Flip jumped at the signal. You politely said goodbye and promised to be back soon, which, you were totally dreading.

Walking out hand and hand, Flip escorted you to his truck opening the door for you. You jumped up and gracefully slid into the car. Flip walked around the car and jumped into the truck. He turned the car on and look around before pulling out.

The ride home was quiet until you were almost back at your apartment. Flip was still holding your hand and you couldn't tell if it was because he was still in undercover mode or if he just wanted to. Either way, you weren't complaining. Taking you out of your thoughts Flip spoke.

"Im really proud of you. I know this cant be easy. You have never been put in this situation before and any other person would have ran but you stayed and I cant thank you enough."

"Thanks Flip. I mean I'm not going to lie they absolutely suck but hey its worth it. I get to spend more time with you and I get to be a badass bitch doing undercover work."

With a chuckle, you looked around and noticed he was parked outside your apartment.

"are you staying over tonight or going back to your place. I'm pretty sure Felix won't be stopping by your place unannounced?"

You looked over and he looked totally out of it and nervous. You kept scanning the area thinking you would see someone or something but you never did. You looked back over at Flip and he was staring at your with such intensity you felt like you were going to combust.

"Flip whats going on are you—"

Before you could even finish the sentence Flip's perfect lips were on yours and fighting for dominance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i mean wow sorry i left this on a bit of a cliff hanger but im so excited for whats to come and i hope you really liked this chapter! please leave comments and vote. it really means the world to me and it keeps me motivated so thank you! love you all and if you need anything or ave any suggestions as always never be afraid to reach out i love talking to you!!


	6. endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut

The kiss was hungry. It almost seemed like he had been dying to do this. And to be honest, you had been dying to do this since as long as you could remember. You grabbed his face and his hands automatically went to your waist. His grip was so strong that you whined into the kiss. He grabbed you and lifted you up so that now you were straddling him while still in his truck.

Your lips traveled down his jaw to his neck, licking and sucking. His hand moved from your waist to the now growing need between your legs. He started rubbing circles over your clothed clit. You moaned into his neck trying to communicate the need for him to be inside you. Your hands immediately shot down to his belt trying to unbuckle it as quick as you could. Before you got it undone his hand shot up to your throat, choking you slightly. You looked up with wide eyes, looking at the smirk grow on his god-like face.

"I am not going to fuck you in a car. Now I need you to be a good girl and unlock the apartment so I can fuck you in all the ways that I want. Do you think you can do that? Can you be a good girl or will I need to punish you?"

As much as you wanted to talk back the need for him to be inside you won and he knew didn't need to ask you twice. Without missing a beat you replied, "Yes daddy I want to be your good girl." He growled in response and both of you began running to get into your apartment.

You hadn't even shut your door and Flip had his hands all over you. Before you could even turn around he had picked you up and started walking to your bedroom. He threw you onto the bed and began untying the wrap dress. Thank god you had decided on wearing a matching set today because when Flip opened the dress, the look in his eyes was all the encouragement you needed. You laid before below him with a curvy body clad in a black lace matching set. You began smirking because you could tell he was so enamored with your body and how well you looked.

"Are you going to keep staring or are you going to do something about that growing problem you in your pants"

With that, his lips were back on yours and his hand snaked between your bodies and began circling your clothed clit again. With a moan, you reached down and began unbuckling his belt again and this time you had no push back. You finally got the belt undone and was now working on unzipping his jeans. As you push down his pants you could see his bulge in his tight black boxers and you just knew you were going to be sore.

You looked up at him with big doe eyes and a way of permission to free his length. He kissed you then took your hand to his boxers having you lightly palm his hard cock showing you exactly what effect you had on him. "hm baby you see what you do to me. I know you saw it at training and I want you to know this is all for you." he whispered into your ear. 

You gently pulled his boxers down and looked down at his cock. You swore your eyes were like 3x their size and honestly you were concerned if it was actually going to fit. Flip looked at your reaction and smirk because he knew exactly what you were thinking at that moment.

While you were stroking his cock, Flip began taking off your panties and his fingers started exploring your pussy. He quickly entered two fingers slowly stretching you out to get ready for his large cock.

You were usually never vocal in bed but it was mostly because no man had ever made you feel this good. Now all you could do was moan and yell Flip's name. "Oh god Flip don't stop." Your kissing has now grown more passionate and both of your tongues were everywhere.

At this point, you needed him inside of you. You locked your legs around his waist and flipped him over so you were now on top. Flip's look alone showed you how hot that was. One of his hands went to your throat pulling you down so your lips met and his other hand was lining up his cock with your entrance. With one swift moment, we entered you and you moaned into his mouth.

"I want to hear you screaming my name till you cant form a word. You got that?"

You had no idea what came over Flip since he was usually so gentle with you but you were so fucking happy with his dominance you didn't dare question it.

"Yes daddy!"

He was roughly guiding you on top of him while you thrust. Even though you were on top he was in complete control. "Oh Flip yes right there! Don't you fucking stop"

"Oh fuck- thats it" Flip growled you could tell he was getting close and you knew you weren't going to last long either.

Flip started meeting your thrusts and it was so intense. You looked into his eyes and ecstasy completely took over. You came all over his cock and he quickly followed suit spilling his seed in you, entirely filling you up. You collapsed on his chest while you both tried to catch your breath.

After a few minutes, he took you off of him and silently got up and left the room. You sat up on your elbows with a confused look painted across your face. When he came back he was holding a wet towel. He knelt down in front of you and started cleaning up his cum that has spilled out. Looking at him taking care of you, you realized you truly do love this man but there was no way you would ever admit that because you were afraid if you did he would get scared and leave. But the love you were feeling completely took away the fear and all you felt was peace.

After he cleaned both you and him up, he put his boxers back on and put his t-shirt on you and some new panties. He crawled back into bed and reached his arm out so that you were nestled into his chest. For the first time in a while, you were completely relaxed and fell asleep with no fears of the night because you knew Flip would always protect you.

———————————

When you woke up the light was peaking through your shades. You rolled over and saw the most beautiful slight, a half-naked Flip completely spread out on your bed. When you reached over and placed a kiss on his forehead you noticed he was completely out for the count.

You slowly got out of bed to make sure you did not wake him and grabbed your computer so you could get some work done. You made your way to your kitchen island. You sat on a stool and set your computer down and your cup of tea. You had a huge mock trial coming up for a class and the professor had picked you to be head defense attorney so to say you had a ton of work to do was an understatement. You were so out of it focusing on the case you didn't even notice Flip had woke up and was now staring at you from across the kitchen.

——————

Flip's POV

When I woke up I spread my arm out so that I could hold you but all he felt were cold sheets. He shot up and looked around the entire room, panicking, worrying that you left because you regretted the night. I quickly came down when a noise came from the kitchen and a smile immediately spread across my face.

I got up quickly and opened the door from the bedroom. When I looked up I completely stopped in my tracks. You were sitting in my t-shirt with a pencil sitting between the two fluffy pillows you call lips, with a furrowed brow. You were so focused I could tell you hadn't even noticed another person was in the room. The scene was just so beautiful that I just had to stare.

You sighed and ran your fingers through your hair. That's when you looked up and saw me. The biggest smile overtook your face and that was the moment I knew everything had changed and we could never to go back to just being friends. I knew I never wanted that again though because to me you were and had always been endgame.


	7. courtroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/w: the mock trial is a case about abuse and murder. The abuse is not talked in full detail but if this triggers you please read with caution and if you need anything I'm always around to chat.

The past 3 weeks have been absolute havoc. Flip and you had barely seen each other. I mean yes you guys were having sex every morning and it was amazing but that was the only time you saw each other.

Flip was so busy with the case he often didn't come home till 1 am. It's gotten so busy that even Ron was crashing on your couch because it was closest to the station. He had basically become your second roommate but you didn't mind he was kind and extremely tidy.

You, on the other hand, were preparing for your mock trial and honestly, you were probably working ten times harder than anyone else in your class. You were the only girl in the class of 25 men and even your teacher was male. They even had to have a random girl from the school play the woman on trial because we have no other females.

The case was about a woman who was abused by her husband and one night she shoots and kills him in order to escape with her children. I was defending the woman on trial and honestly, as much as I wish it was a cut and dry case, it wasn't.

Due to you being the only female in the class the dipshits you call classmates were extremely sexist and made it clear that there was no chance in hell you could win. So to prove them wrong you worked your ass off.

You also felt bad though because you had so much work with school the undercover case has gotten pushed aside. You asked the chief for time off so you could focus. He gave you it off but you knew it was putting even more work on Flip and Ron.

Also, Connie has begun calling you because you weren't showing up. You lied and said you have personal issues and it took up most of your days. You felt bad though because you knew she was interrogating Flip when she did see him. But he was a big boy and could handle it.

————

It was the morning of the mock trial. You were nervous but you felt ready. Flip didn't stay over last night so you had the apartment entirely to yourself. You blared your music and for once was excited to get all dressed up. You put on an all-black outfit that consisted of a pencil skirt, sweater, and heels, topped off with a long black peacoat. It was definitely your most expensive outfit but it so worth it because you not only did you look professional but also looked so hot. You knew if Flip could see you right now he will immediately have his hands all over you.

You were about to text Flip but you decided against it. You had told him about the trial about a week ago but with how busy he wasn't you wouldn't be surprised if he didn't remember. With that, you didn't want to text him to remind him because if he couldn't make it he would feel like shit so I figured this way if he didn't remember he wouldn't even know.

You were all ready and had a few minutes to spare so on the way to the courthouse you decided to stop for coffee.

"Hey could I please get a medium americano, thank you" I started to head out when I heard my name being called. It was Ron.

"what are you all dressed up for?"

"oh I have that mock trial today. Actually I have to be there in 15 minutes. I wanted to get there an hour early to get settled so I better head out. It was good to see you though. Are you staying tonight?"

"Nah I got a date with Patrice tonight but i'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay see you then!" I yelled while walking away.

————-

It was trial time. Everyone was gathering in the courtroom. It was mostly filled with family and friends of the class. You kept looking in the crowd but you didn't see Flip. I mean yes it hurt but you understood. You decided to look forward and center yourself before you actually had to start speaking.

The professor ended up having an actual judge come so it felt more real and he would be the one to decide the case.

The professor got up and stood in front of the courtroom. "We are here today to hear the case of U.S. v. Dominique Stephens. The head prosecutor is Chad Williams joined by three fellow attorneys. The head defensive attorney is Y/N L/N, she is joined by three fellow attorneys. The trial will be heard as follows: opening statements, facts of the case, prosecution witness, defensive witness, the closing arguments." With that, he sits in the audience and the court was now in session.

You felt extremely good about your odds. You stuck to the facts that she was abused and suffered was from battered woman syndrome. You also made the case that her shooting her husband was not only a way to protect herself but also a way to protect her children from his abuse.

The judge seemed really impressed by your work and could tell you put a lot of effort compared to your counterpart, Chad. Chad was so cocky when it came to this case and you could tell he thought he was going to win because he was a man.

You didn't notice but right as the trial was starting Flip had snuck into the back row. He felt awful that he almost missed it. He completely forgot. It wasn't until Ron said something this morning that he remembered. He was watching in awe as you were completely being a badass. He even started to think the woman acted in self-defense and he could tell everyone else did too.

——————

After two long hours, the trial was officially done and all that was left was for the judge to decide the verdict. Although you felt good about the case you brought up, you were still extremely nervous because you were the only female and you were defending a woman. It is no surprise that the legal system can be sexist.

The judge banged the gavel and everyone rose for the verdict. "The case at hand today, U.S. v. Dominique Stephens, is one of no precedent. This case will be one to decide future cases so we must take into consideration how we want the legal system to work. With that being said I believe Ms. Stephens was traumatically impacted and truly believed her life along with her children's life was at risk. With that I have decided in the case, U.S. v. Dominique Stephens, that he defendant is not guilty of first degree murder."

You couldn't believe it. After all your hard work, you won! After your professor and other classmates came up to congratulate you, you began to pack up. You didn't see Flip but he was waiting for you by the exit.

You were about to turn around after you were ready when you heard Chad say your name.

"I hope you know you only won because the judge thought you were hot. That is the only way a bitch like you could have won."

You were pissed but you were going to just ignore it because you knew he just felt threaten since you emasculated him in front of everyone by winning. That was until he continued.

"hey whore I wasn't done talking to you. Of course he picked you, you look like a slut who is asking for it."

That was it. You were in a complete fit of rage that without even a second thought you punched him in the face making him land on his ass. When you looked at him his nose was bleeding and you could see the bruise already forming.

You all of a sudden felt hands on your back. That's when you noticed Flip saw the whole thing. As mad as he was he knew you were the one that needed to handle this.

You were still so angry that when he stood up you got in his face. "listen here you sexist pig, You think that you're the man but you need to learn some respect and until you do keep my pretty fucking name out of your mouth. Got it?" He didn't answer but you could tell by the terrified expression he learned his lesson.

When you got out into the hallway Flip immediately started pulling you into the supply closet. He pushed you in and locked the door. The look on his face showed you exactly where this is going.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen." With that, he pushed you up against the wall and lifted you so that you could wrap your legs around his waist. He pulled your skirt up around your waist and his hands began exploring your folds.

"god your so wet and I have barely even touched you." You had no reply all you could do was moan into his neck. Whether it was the fact you were still on an Adrenaline high from punching someone or the fact you could get caught by anyone, you were so turned on.

"Flip please, please I need you inside of me, Now!"

You moaned and he growled at your comment. Hands were everywhere. Your hands were clawing at his back and pulling on his hair where one of his was at your clit and the other was grabbing at your chest. With your panties already pushed to the side he unzipped his pants pulling his length out. He swiftly entered you and started pounding you. You kept trying to muffle your moans with his shoulder but you knew if anyone walked by they would for sure hear you.

His thrusting started getting sloppy and his hand started circling your clit with even more speed. Soon enough all you could see was white. While coming down from your high, you felt Flip come inside of you. He thrust a few more times while holding you, both of you trying to catch your breath.

When he felt like you could stand on your own he slipped out of you and put you down. You pulled down your skirt and he fixed his pants. Once you both felt presentable he opened the door and you both head towards the exit.

"So want to go grab dinner?" Flip asks still smirking

Knowing he is still thinking about the closet. You pull him towards you and whisper in his ear, "I want to go to dinner but I want dessert at home."

He looked at you with wide eyes and started pulling you by your wrist. "This is going to be the fastest dinner you have ever had."

With that, you giggled and followed him to the car excited about what the rest of your night entailed.


	8. bonding

This morning it was just you and Ron. Flip went into work earlier because he left to go to your trial. You were determined to make this a bonding experience since he was Flip's best friend. 

You knew Ron and had for years but you were never that close considering the first time you actually started being around either was when he started staying over due to the case.

You woke up before Ron and decided to make him breakfast. You put your headphones in and started dancing to the music while you grab out the ingredients for breakfast. You looked in the fridge and saw bacon and eggs. In the pantry, I had all the ingredients for home fries. 

You started to cook when your phone started ringing. You rolled your eyes as soon as you saw who it was.

In the best fake customer service voice, you could do, "Hey Connie. Its so good to hear from you. How have you been?"

"Oh, you know same old same old. Flip told me about your mother. That is so heartbreaking that she is sick. You are so lucky you have a big strong man like Flip in your life to take care of you."

With that, you immediately wanted to gag at the misogyny Connie was displaying. "Yeah I'm just so lucky. I would not be able to take care of myself in a time like this. He really is the definition of my knight and shining armor." You said sarcastically.

Yes, you loved Flip and you were thankful for all the support he has given you but you were a badass independent woman. Who sure as hell could take care of herself.

"Well dear, I am happy to hear that. I am actually calling because Felix and I wanted to invited both of you to have dinner with us tomorrow night. Oh and I can tell you how Felix is letting me in on an organization plan. I finally get to take part in the action." 

"Oh, that sounds swell. I will call Flip and let him know." You said, internally screaming. But also slightly confused on what she meant when she said to take part in the action. That does not sound good. Felix was crazy but one thing you have learned from spending time with them is that Connie is even more crazy. She will stop at nothing. 

"great we will see you then sweetie."

With that, you hung up the phone and let out a sigh. You started cooking breakfast again when you heard the shower turn on. It was perfect because you could finish while he was in the shower and have it ready by the time he was ready.  
_______________________________

After about thirty minutes the food and coffee were all done and Ron was entering the kitchen. 

"well what do we have here," Ron said with a huge smile across his face.

"I made breakfast for us and I figured we could you know talk" With that the smile instantly disappeared and he looked like he was panic. Maybe saying we need to talk wasn't the greatest idea in hindsight. 

"Oh gosh I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way. Its just you are Flip's best friend and I wanted to get to know you more because you are very important to him."

"Alright then what do you want to know." With that, you guys got into a deep conversation. You talked about anything and everything. His relationship with Flip, his home life, Patrice, and his experience growing up as a Black man. 

You were in complete awe of this man. He had been through so much but he was still so optimistic. Also with all the work, he has done with the police department there was no other choice but to be proud. He was truly a remarkable person. You hoped even after this case and he doesn't stay here anymore, you both would still be friends and hang out.

Also, you were so happy he was seeing Patrice. You knew her from school and were actually friends. You obviously couldn't tell her you knew Ron since she still didn't know he was a cop. But even knowing both of them secretly you can tell they make a good couple. 

You both cleaned your plates and Ron said he had to head to work but before he did he said, "You know, I like you more than I like Flip. You are way cooler. Also you don't act like a hard ass 90% of the time."

With a chuckle, "He really does sometimes doesn't he. Well at least I have someone to complain about him too." 

"Oh anytime I would love to get dirt on him that I can use. He always seems to know my business and I can never figure him out."

"Want to know something...." You said with a devilish smirk on your face. Ron immediately lit up and nodded his head aggressively. 

"Well you know how Flip is a supposed 'tough guy'. Well when he is stressed or has a bad day he puts on a sappy rom com and has me watch it with him. So if anyone walks in, he can blame him watching it on me."

"Oh thats good. Imma save that for later thank you." He said while walking out the door. You started laughing to yourself until you realized you would most definitely pay for that one later.  
___________________________

You decided you should probably go train given the fact you haven't in 3 weeks. Man, Joe was going to kill you

When you arrived at the station, you went right to the gym. Joe was in there and the look he gave you made you instantly realize you were screwed. 

You threw on your speaker playing your 'bad bitches' playlist and the song Bad Girls by M.I.A came on. Feeling the music you starting sparing but that did not last long.

Yes, you were completely out of breathing but you thought you were holding up pretty good for not working out in 3 weeks but the swift kick to the rib would say otherwise.

"Ow, Fuck. Do you really have to kick me that hard?" you groaned while laying on the ground.

"Well maybe if you didn't blow off this more than 3 weeks you would have been able to block that. Now get back up and actually fight me. You can't just half ass it when you are out on the field"

There was no way you were winning this argument. So you shut up and took the 2-hour ass beating like a champ. 

By the time you left, you realized it was already getting late and it was your night for dinner. You decided on just grabbing pizzas on your way home and realizing you live with complete animals you got three. You knew Ron would eat a whole one and Flip being the refrigerator he is would eat his and more than half of yours.

_________________________________

You walked through the door holding the pizzas and still walking as you got hit by a train. Ron looked over a Flip smirking assuming it had something to do with him but the smirk disappeared as soon as he saw Flip's face and it wasn't one of pride.

"What happened to you?" Flip asked nervously. "I got fucked and not in a fun way" Flip got visibly more concerned and with that I figured he probably needed more detail. "I had training with Joe today and given I have skipped the last 3 weeks he was not happy." 

Flip let out a breathe you could tell he clearly did not know he was holding. Ron witnessing this entire scene play out starting hysterically laughing. He couldn't stop laughing and every time he looked at Flip's pissed-off face he would laugh even harder. You couldn't help it either and you joined in the laughter.

Eventually Flip joined realizing he was being ridiculous and you all decided it was time to eat.

You were all talking about your days when Flip told you how both he and Ron had an extremely stressful day. Felix called a meeting in the middle of the day so Flip had to rush over and Felix was extremely grilling him because Walter wasn't there.

"Aw baby I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do." You said with doe eyes. Hinting to sex but not wanting to straight up say it with Ron right next to you.

"I know what you can do. Why don't you put an extremely sappy rom com on for Flip. That always seems to make him feel better. Doesn't it Flip?" Ron said chuckling to himself.

You looked up with wide eyes.Cursing Ron for bringing it up because you knew Flip was not happy. You knew telling Ron would eventually bite you in the ass but you honestly didn't think it would be that soon. Flip looked at Ron then you realizing you totally ratted him out.

I mean if looks could kill you would be dead on the spot.

Ron looked between the two of you and realized this is not a night he wants to be in the apartment. "Well I'm going to go to Patrice's. Flip remember she has training tomorrow so please make sure she can walk."

You split out your drink not expecting Ron to say that and you choked when Flip responded without even looking away from you, "No promises"

With that Ron shut the door. Not even a second later Flip was in front of you leaning down whispering in your ear. "I want you in that room, completely naked, on all fours when I get in there. You got that little one?"

You nodded nervous to even speak. As I got up and walked away, Flip smacked my ass, getting an involuntary yelp from me. He smirked again grabbing the bottle of beer taking a sip. "This is going to be fun"


	9. on edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut

You did as Flip said. You were currently on all fours, naked, in the bedroom, waiting for Flip to come in. You heard his footsteps and your pussy involuntarily clenched. Flip although could be rough sometimes in bed had never punished you for something you have done. But you were excited. 

The door to the bedroom opened and you turned your head so that you could see Flip standing there with the biggest smirk across his face. He walked up to you and lightly traced your curves with his fingers. Your body had goosebumps. 

"I see you have been a bad girl and need to be punished. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" 

"I have no idea what you are talking about officer."

You knew calling Flip officer would get him going and as if on cue, he growled and aggressively grabbed your hips. 

"What's your safe word?" His hand lightly rubbed your bare ass. 

"Ummm, how about red." All of a sudden you felt a hard slap. 

"Red it is." 

Flip looked over at you making sure it wasn't too much but what he saw was a pleasant surprise. Your face was scrunched up in pleasure and a soft moan came across your lips. This time he slapped your other cheek and you moaned even louder. You clenched and you could feel yourself getting wetter and apparently Flip could see that too. 

"God darlin' I haven't even touched you yet and you are already soaked." With that, he slipped a finger between your folds and he snaked his way up to your clit. 

He knelt down behind you and you felt his glorious tongue lap at your pussy. He then softly bit your stimulated nub and inserted his large middle finger into your core. While he was thrusting his finger into your core, your arms gave out and now your back was arched while my head now lying on the pillow. 

As your moans got louder, Flip added another finger. It was pure ecstasy. You could feel yourself getting close. "Oh god, yes Flip, right there." 

As you were about to come, Flip pulled his fingers out and all contact stopped. You turned around and saw Flip staring at you with a smirk. 

"Hey what the fuck Flip. I was so close."

"I know you were darlin' but you need to be punished and not rewarded."

You had completely forgotten the situation and forgot about your punishment. You rolled your eyes and sighed. 

Flip grabbed your waist and flipped you over so that now you were on your back. His fingers immediately found your core. He thrust his fingers inside aggressively. His tongue kept stimulating your clit. 

Because of your denied orgasm, your next one built that much faster. The next thing you knew you were on the edge of bliss, chasing your high. And as before as soon as you were on the brink of your orgasm, Flip removed himself from your body. 

Flip edged you two more times. By the time he denied your fourth orgasm you were a blubbering mess. As much as you wanted to come you had to admit you were in pain but the pleasure completely overtook that. 

"Please, please Flip I want to come." You whined. 

He now hovered over you completely naked and you could feel his large member poking at your stomach. You reached up and attacked his lips with yours. It was filled with passion and lust. 

While your lips were attacking each other, Flip started pumping his dick and lining it up at your entrance. He then without warming thrust into you. 

He was pounding into you. You were moaning at the sensation. All the denied orgasm had made this pending one all that much stronger. 

"Please, please don't stop Flip. I'm so close. Please let me cum." You were so close and Flip was in the same spot as you. "Cum with me sweetheart." 

All you saw was a white light. You hadn't even noticed that Flip finished at the same time. The orgasm was the strongest and the greatest you have ever had. 

You laid in the bed silently, trying to catch your breath. Flip kept looking over at you nervously, worrying that he did too much. But that was quickly switches to confusion when you started laughing. 

"I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh it's just Ron said to make sure I can walk tomorrow and I can tell you I definitely won't be able to. Joe is going to kill both of us because of my limp at training tomorrow."

Flip started laughing along. Looking over at you, you had the most precious smile painted across your face. Flip knew he loved you and he felt like this might be the right moment to say it but like always he chickened out. 

Little did he know you were having the same thoughts. You did love that man but you let your insecurities get the best of you. You didn't understand how someone that kind and that attractive was with someone like you but you didn't see yourself the way he saw you. Because of that you never had the courage to say anything. You just hoped one day you would say it by accident so that you wouldn't have the nervousness of it. 

While you both laid there, minds running a mile a minute, sleep eventually overtook you both. 

The next morning was like another. You and Flip shared breakfast. You washed the dishes while he dried. Then you both got ready side by side. 

In all honesty, you have Flip had been unofficially living together for years before this but some how now that you are together the atmosphere changed. It was like you could picture doing this for the rest of your life and it felt like home. He was your home. 

Before you both left for the day, Ron called Flip. Flip threw it on speaker since he was getting ready. You were in the room so you could hear the entire thing. At first the conversation was about work but eventually changed to what happened last night. 

"So can she still walk?" Ron asked clearly having no idea I can hear him. This entire situation had Flip belly laughing. 

"Ron you know I keep my promises right?" 

Ron was clearly getting what he was saying and smuggly replied, "My man. Well I'll see you at the office." 

With that Flip hung up the phone still laughing. You couldn't help but start laughing too. He really did keep his promises. 

*

*

*

* 

It was around 5pm and you had an hour until you and Flip had to be at the diner to meet with Connie and Felix. Flip was already ready and was sitting on the couch drinking a beer waiting for me. 

In the bedroom you were doing your makeup, already dressed for the night. You wore a black skirt with black tights underneath and some little black booties. On top you had a a dusty pink turtleneck sweater. You figured it was feminine and mondest enough so that Connie wouldn't complain. 

You walked out into the living room, grabbing you jacket. Since it was winter it was cold so no matter where you went you needed one. After putting your jacket on you handed Flip's his. He stood up putting his jacket on and heading for the door. On the way out he grabbed your waist and gave you one last passionate kiss. 

You wanted to say it right then and there. Just three words. Thats all you need to say. Even if he didn't say it back you would still have some relief but no because you were too much of a bitch you chicken out. 

*

*

*

*

You and Flip got to the diner first. You were sitting in a booth and both had ordered drinks by the time Connie and Felix showed up. 

You stood up to greet them by hugging them. Behind you Flip hugged Connie and shook hands with Felix. From the outside we must have looked like those couples who just had best friends who were other couples but that was far from the truth. 

The entire meal was insufferable. You had to sit there while Connie gossiped about all the women in the church group and other klan members wives. You honestly didn't give two shits about it until she had Felix had finally given her a job for the organization. 

She started whispering, clearly didn't want Felix to know she was telling you. "I can't believe he is trusting me with something this big. That bitch has no idea what is coming to her. Its going to be a true firework show." 

"Connie, what do you mean a firework show?" 

"Oh I have said to much already. Just know it will be in a few weeks. Then all of this nonsense will be worth it. They will know who is on top." 

"Whats going to happen?" You asked clearly nervous about all of this. 

"Oh dear don't worry that pretty little head you will know soon enough. Anyway, when do you think he will propose? I think soon. I see the way he looks at you. He is undoubtedly in love." She said gesturing over to Flip. 

You wanted to ask more on what she meant about her plan but you knew it wasn't the right time. And by her estimate you had a few weeks to figure this all out without coming off as suspicious. 

"Oh I don't know. I hope soon. But we have time. We are both young."

"Oh dear but don't you want kids. I mean that what women are for. Why else would men marry us?"

You wanted so badly to roll your eyes and scoff but you instead sweetly smiled and said, "You're right."

*

*

*

*

The dinner dragged on and it was finally getting to the end. Everyone was currently eating dessert except for Connie because Felix said something about her needing a diet. You knew Connie was just as bad as him but you still felt bad that he controlled her that much. 

You were excited to be leaving soon you didn't notice the couple that had just walked through the door but Flip did. He squeezed you thigh extremely hard and when you looked up to yell at him, you noticed exactly why he did it and the reason was coming right for you. 

"Oh would you look who it is? The bitch who fucked the professor to win the trial." Chad said smugly. He knew it wasn't true because he is the one who just made it up on the spot but he was getting enjoyment about slut shaming you in front of everyone.

"This is her babe. I figured she would at least be attractive and maybe a little smaller." Said his equally foul girlfriend, Vicky. 

This night couldn't get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hey guys I have been working on a new fic called whatever it takes. It's a Kylo x oc and takes place in both star wars and the mcu. I am posting the summary and info page tonight so if you want to check that out that would be amazing. And'll be posting the first two chapters on Sunday. I am super excited about this and have put a lot of effort into it so I hope you like it. 
> 
> also, I know there is a rumor about stories potentially getting taken down, and just to be safe i will be posting my stuff on ao3 over the next few days. my username is the same as here thathappygirl15. 
> 
> hope everyone had a great week and stay safe :)


	10. girls night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t/w: talks of depression and EDs.

After the verbal assault, you faced thanks to Chad and his girlfriend, you, Flip, and Ron were on clean-up duty. Having Felix and Connie there raised a lot of questions. Mostly from Felix. Your cover story for this was that you worked at the diner but mostly depended on Flip for everything. And most importantly you had lied and said you didn't go to college because all you wanted was to be Flip's housewife one day. 

Felix knew all this and got super suspicious but at least, on the other hand, Connie was easily fooled. You just told her that yes you were at the mock trial but you were a fake witness because a girl in my church asked me to help since they had no one. Connie seemed satisfied with that answers so you figured you are in the clear with her. 

As for Felix, you felt terrible for Flip. He had been called to either Felix's house or the bar every day this week. You barely saw him. It's not like you could complain it was your life who made a mess of it all but it sucked nonetheless. 

After Chad and Vicky attacked everything about your intelligence and your appearance you couldn't lie it hurt and every brutal thought you had pushed away about yourself seemingly came back at full force. You didn't want Flip to worry about you, so you did what you always did in public you acted fine but in private you were broken. Not to mention the eating disorder that you tried so hard to overcome was slowly creeping back into your life. 

It was like a constant battle in your head. You were tired constantly and slept way more than you normally did. If Flip was home you were awake or if you had work but other than that you were in bed. 

You wanted to get out of his headspace. You just didn't know-how. You had overcome so much and beat this before so you wanted to stop before it got to a place of no return. So you decided to go skate. 

You weren't good or professional but skating was always something you did when you were depressed or stressed. You skated as a child and in high school but when you moved you stopped skating competitively. But you still like the feel of the ice beneath your feet as you glide feeling the coldness of the ice slowly make its way up your body. 

When you got to the rink you checked in with the manager who you actually friended since moving here. She informed you the next hockey practice wasn't for two hours so you had free range of the rink and music. 

You threw on your Ariana Grande playlist and just skated around mindlessly. The music was basically just a piece of background music in your mind but Dangerous Woman came on and you lost yourself in the routine. You glided across the ice with such ease. The song was about to end so you threw yourself in the air and landed a triple Salchow. It felt so good to land it perfectly and for the first time in a week, you actually smiled. 

You hadn't noticed but on the benches, you had an audience. Flip was sitting there admiring you. Once the song ended you stopped on the ice and froze due to the sudden sound of clapping. You twirled around to find Flip now making his way to the door closest to you. 

You skated quickly over to the door only stopping when you reach him and basically throw yourself into his arms. He smiles down at your and happily catches your lips in a kiss. He broke the kiss then looked down at you again. 

"Now darlin' you going to tell me what's wrong?"

You looked up at him with a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is your skating. You know I'm your best friend right? I know you only skate when you are either sad or stressed and I'm guessing sad because this entire week you have been down." Of course, he noticed that man knew you better than you knew yourself sometimes. 

"You noticed? I thought I hide that well." 

"Why were you hiding it? Darlin' you know you can tell me anything. I already know everything that goes through that pretty little mind. I want you to tell me. We are a team."

You looked down at your feet not daring to look him in the eyes as you spoke. "I didn't want to worry you or become a problem. I don't want to be a burden."

He sighed and grabbed your hand rubbing small circles with his thumb. "Don't you understand you're my girlfriend you could never be a burden?" 

Your head shot up and your eyes widened. Flip seemed to notice your response and got nervous he said something wrong. "W-what did I say? You look like you are either going to get sick or cry?"

"I not going to do either but umm..." you looked back down shuffling on your feet then slowly lifting your head back up and looking Flip in the eyes. "It's just you called me your girlfriend." 

Flip started howling he was laughing so hard. "That's what got you to react like that. Darlin' what did you think we were? Of course, you're my girl."

You couldn't help but smile wider at his remarks. Flip was smiling too, happy to be calling you his girl. Even though he always did when we brought you up to people. 

He grabbed the back of your neck guiding you to meet his lips halfway. He was so tall whenever you kiss you always had to go on your tiptoes while he had to slightly bend over. 

When Flip pulled away he snaked an arm around your waist and walked with you over to the bench so you could take off your skates. Once they were off you both made it to his truck quickly climbing into the cab of it. 

On the way home, your phone began going off notifying you of an incoming facetime call. You looked down and noticed the name, Maeve. She was not only your cousin but also your best friend. Flip looked over and saw the name. He started laughing and shaking his head, knowing the amount of chaos that was about to happen. 

You hit the answer button and sure enough, the screen was now filled with a close-up of Maeve's face. 

"Hey bitch, miss me?" Maeve asked still keeping her face close to the screen.

"You know I do! What's up?" 

"Well... you see the thing is I need help." 

"Wait what did you do? Are you in jail?! I can see if Flip can call Boston maybe pull some strings." you said now visibly concerned. Flip look over at me clearly thinking the same way you were. You loved Maeve but she was wild and it wouldn't be the first time you had to bail her out. 

"No no, it's nothing like that. It's actually more like I need a ride?" 

"What like order you an uber? Where are you I can send one?"

She started shaking her head then you heard the background, "Next flight to Seattle is now boarding. Then it clicked. And you screamed, "OH MY GOD YOU AREN'T" 

Flip looked over at you still confused as to what just happened and why you were screaming. 

"The twisted sisters are going to be back together." You were smiling so wide. 

You looked over at Flip and it finally clicked for him. He started chuckling leaning over and asked, "Twisted sister number 1, what terminal are you at?"

"I'm at C. Now hurry up Mr. Law Man I'm in dire need of a coffee and a Grey's Anatomy binge session. It's now twisted sister time." 

"Yeah yeah we are on our way," Flip said into the video. 

"We will be there in 30 minutes," you said before hanging up the phone. 

You looked over at Flip who now changed directions to head towards the highway. He glanced over at you and said, "Why do I feel like this entire weekend is going to be chaos?" 

"Because it is and you know you love Maeve as much as I do so don't pretend you aren't excited."

When you pulled up to the airport, Flip hadn't even fully stopped the car and you were out the door. You ran to Maeve throwing yourself at her. Lucky she knew you and was prepared to catch you. 

"You have no idea how much I missed you bitch" you said while still clinging t her.

She started laughing, "I could say the same. Now let's go get me coffee so I can properly piss Flip off."

"Wow, how considerate of you," Flip said now pulling Maeve's attention from me. 

"Well, it's good to see you still look like a lumberjack." She turned to me and continued talking, "I mean seriously why do you find a lumberjack attractive? It has to be what's underneath right? Let me know when to stop." 

She started extending her hands. You couldn't help but start laughing while Flip being the smart ass had to say, "Keep going."

"Wow you're a greedy one aren't you?" She said while winking at you.

"Okay, let's get in the car before Maeve decides to make an announcement to the entire airport."

Flip grabbed Maeve's bag with one hand and put his other arm around you while Maeve ran to the car jumping into the back seat, sprawling out. 

*

*

*

*

Maeve hadn't even been in your apartment for 2 hours and she already had you getting ready for a night out. You had Jonas Brothers blaring in the background while she did your make-up in the bathroom. 

You decided on wearing a little black dress with converse on your feet and a jean jacket. It was sexy but practical since you knew either you would be chasing after Maeve or running from the police because of Maeve. 

Maeve finished your makeup and you walked in the bedroom to find Flip laying on the bed. When you walked into the room. He looked you up and down. He quickly got off the bed and stalked over to you. 

Flip leaned down and capture your lips in a sweet but desperate kiss. The kiss swiftly grew more passionate. His hands made their way down the curvature of your body until they landed on your ass. He roughly squeezed and lifted you so you now had your arms and legs wrapped around him. His lips continued to attack yours until you both heard someone clear their throat. You were so caught up you completely forgot Maeve was there and by the look on Flip's face so did he. 

"Well I would say get a room but you kind of are in your room. But anyway time for girls' night. So get your ass in gear. I'm only here for a short period of time and I want to find myself a man so let's go Flip we need a ride." She said while smacking Flipp in the ass. He jumped a little, clearly not expecting it while I started laughing. Boy was tonight going to be interesting. 

*

*

*

*

You were about 6 tequila shots in and were dancing like no one was watching on the make-shift dance floor in the back of the bar. Maeve had left you on the dance floor to go with some guy to the bathroom so you decided to keep yourself busy. 

You were growing tired though so you walked up to the bar for a break ordering water. Thinking of how proud Flip would be that you were thinking of your hangover in the morning and getting water now. 

You must have had a smile plastered on your face because as soon as Maeve came back from her bathroom adventure she asked, "You really love him don't you?"

I looked over at her and I could see she was smiling. Maeve was happy you had found someone who clearly was head over heels for you because she thought you deserved the world and she knew Flip would give it to you.

"I really am. He's my everything." You shyly stated looking down into my water. 

"Well, I am happy for you. But god forbid he fucks up, I will fly back so fast and kick his ass."

You started laughing and swaying along with the music. After that talk, all you wanted to do was go home and fall asleep in Flip's arms.

Maeve called Flip while you ran and grabbed your jackets from the coat check. 

You were now standing outside waiting when you noticed your favorite driver pull up and he hopped out to help you and your drunk friend into the car. When you climbed in and before Flip shut the door, he planted a quick kiss on your cheek. 

On the way home, Maeve was passed out in the back, and you were passed out on Flip's shoulder. Every few minutes he would glance down at you and smile sweetly and would leave a light kiss your forehead. If you weren't drunk and actually awake your heart would just melt. 

When he pulled up to the apartment he woke up Maeve and she crawled up the stairs while Flip picked you up carried you the entire way. When he opened the apartment, Maeve crashed immediately on the couch and he brought you into the bedroom. 

He quickly undressed you putting you into one of his oversized hoodies. You kept swaying given the amount of alcohol in your system. Flip then went into the bathroom and grabbed a wet face cloth so he could clean the makeup off your face. While he was doing this you couldn't help but feel so full with love. 

Once he was done, Flip quickly changed into his pjs and climbed into bed next to you. He pulled you into him and you nestled yourself into his side. 

"Hey Flip?"

He simply hummed waiting for you to continue. 

You knew you were drunk so you figured now was the time to confess because you knew in the morning you would be scared of rejection even though Flip has given no reason for that.

"Umm, I just I loved you and I wanted you to know that."

Flip snapped his head to look at you and smiled, "I love you too darlin'."

You cuddled yourself deeper into his side and sighed, "You know if you asked me to marry you I would say yes." With that drunken confession, you immediately fell asleep with a smile panted across your face clearly oblivious to Flip's heartbeat raising. 

Flip knew one day he wanted to marry you and actually earlier that day he got out his mother's old ring. He smiled because although you technically hadn't been together super long you were his childhood best friend and he had always loved you. He didn't need to date you for 5 years to know if you were the one because he knew when he was 15 years old. 

That was the night he decided when this case and all the chaos was over he was going to get down on one knee and make you his wife.


	11. news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Song: Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson*

When you woke up all you could see was blackness and all you felt was a heavy mass. You wiggled around to notice Flip somehow in the middle of the night literally laid half of this body on you. 

He was not a small man. Actually, Maeve's nickname for him was the refrigerator. He was crushing you but it was a good crush. If this is how you went out you would be fine with that. Crushed by the love of your life doesn't sound too bad. Then you remembered last night and how you admitted you loved him. Your heart literally melted when he admitted he felt the same. For once in your life, you were completely and blissfully happy. 

When you finally wiggled out enough to escape without waking him you looked over at the beautiful creature, thankful that he was yours. You pushed the hair that had fallen down his face behind his ear and lightly kissed his forehead before tiptoeing out of the room. 

When you walked into the living room you were shocked to see no Maeve passed out on the couch. 

You walked into the kitchen to see a note leftover from Maeve. It read: 'hey girl, I'm out with dave (bathroom guy). I'll be home later ;)'. You laughed. Leave it to Maeve to find a man her first day here. 

You started cooking breakfast for you and Flip. You put on your Spotify and the music began playing softly in the background. Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson was playing. You began gently swinging your hips while mixing the pancake mix in the bowl. 

You were so lost in your own world, you hadn't realized Flip had entered the kitchen in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. When his hands found your hips you couldn't help but turn around giving him a once over. You smirked while biting your lip. You truly did not understand how you got lucky to have this man in your life. 

Your hands found a home cradling the back of his neck. His left hand was gently wrapped around your waist while his right moved to find your hand that was around his neck. He pulled it into his hand and pulled me close to his chest. 

It took you a second but you realized what he was doing. He was slow dancing to the music with you. It was so peaceful and you were content. You both swayed just like that for a few songs. Periodically throughout he would quietly hum along to the music. Your head only left his chest a few times so you could get on your tiptoes to kiss him. 

"Honey, if I don't put the mix on the griddle we will never eat." You said while rubbing your hand up and down his back giving him one more hug before you pulled away. 

You couldn't help but giggle when Flip whined when you pulled away. For being a big, intimidating detective he was the biggest baby at home and you loved it. 

"So what are your plans for the day," he asked while walking to the kitchen island but not before leaving a playful slap on your butt. You yelped not expecting it which caused him to chuckle. 

"I have to get coffee with Connie," you responded while rolling your eyes. "She called me last night while I was out saying she wanted to meet."

"Call her and say you don't feel good. Stay in bed all day with me." 

Although that sounded amazing you knew you couldn't. 

Sighing you said, "I have to go, Flip, she told me Felix is letting her 'help' out with the klan and I need to figure out what she means." 

I completely forgot I hadn't told him about this and his face was evidence of that. "WHAT? What did she say?" 

"She didn't say much. I could tell she was trying to be quiet so Felix wouldn't hear her telling me. But she said how that bitch doesn't know what is coming to her and something about fireworks. I don't really know what she meant it was very cryptic. That's why I need to go today and find out."

"You know Ivanhoe said something about an explosion. I wonder if it's connected." 

"Maybe, if they came up with a plan it wouldn't surprise me if Felix was using Ivanhoe as a minion. I'll try and find out more later." 

Flip stood up and walked over to you and place his hands on either side of your arms, looking into your eyes, pleading. "Please don't go, baby. I don't like the sound of this. We will both go to the situation and talk to Trapp. We can come up with a plan but I don't want you near this especially if it has to do with an explosion." 

"Flip you know me better than anyone else. What do you think my response is going to be?" You asked while placing your hands on your hips, looking up expectingly. 

"I know I know." He raised his voice a few octaves to try and mimic you, "I will be fine. I don't back down from a challenge." He finished while rolling his eyes. 

You laughed at his mocking, "I mean what did you expect." 

"I just love you and if they are actually talking about a bomb, it just makes me nervous to have you around it. I mean what happens if they figure out about you? Are you going to be the next target?" 

You walked up to him placing my arms around him, giving him a reassuring hug. "I love you too and they won't find out because I had the best detective as a teacher." I looked up and winked. 

He started chuckling and bent over slightly to give you a quick peck before you finished cooking breakfast. 

*

*

*

*

You were now sitting in Connie's kitchen drinking the worst coffee you have ever had. For the past 30 minutes, you have been talking about the most pointless shit. By now you have found out that one of the members is having an affair with another member's wife, one got a new dog, and one of the wives got a boob job. Connie sure likes to gossip but it wasn't anything useful for you. 

You had to ask about the tasked Felix gave her and you know you had to before he got home. But you didn't know how to ask without being too invasive or too suspicious. You figured you just had to bite the bullet. 

You readjusted yourself in the seat and began tracing your finger along the rim of the glass as a way to calm yourself down. 

"So Connie, the other day you were saying Felix asked you to help out with organization business? What is your new job?" You simply smiled at her hoping to come off as sincere and innocent. 

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about just some small task." 

"Oh really? Is it anything I can help with? I keep telling Ron. I want to help out. I feel like I can just do so much more for the cause. You know?" You literally wanted to puke, you hated these people. 

"Okay, so I can't say too much... but one of the guys got access to supply to create firework...if you know what I mean... they asked me to plant it so no one will know." 

"When is this? Is there anything I can do?" Your hands were now in your lap in fists. You so badly just wanted to beat up Connie for this but you knew you had to play the long game. If you took Connie out right now, your cover would be blown and someone else would just move the plan up and kill everyone so this needed to be handle properly. 

"Oh dear, I shouldn't say anything else. I'll just say in three weeks' time Colorado Springs will be that much better. But anyway I'm just rambling. Would you like some cookies? I can whip some up right now." 

"Oh no Connie I'm all set. I should actually head out. I need to make dinner for Ron." 

"Okay dear, I hope to see you soon."

With that, she walked you to the door and watched you drive away.

Instead of heading home, you went right to the station. You need to tell Trapp and Ron about what Connie said. 

When you walked into the station you only saw Ron since Flip was off today. You figured you would just tell Flip everything when you got back. 

You signaled to Ron and he got up to walk with you to Trapp's office. You knocked and heard a "Come in". 

When you and Ron entered you sat in the car in front of the desk facing Trapp. 

"So why did you come in today? Did something happen? Is Flip okay?" Sergeant Trapp asked. 

"Oh no, nothing like that. I just meet with Connie and I think we have an issue." 

Ron looked over to you clearly concerned and asked, "What do you mean we have an issue what's going on?"

"Well when we went to dinner, we all heard from the tapes from that night that Connie was asked to do a job from Felix. I guess that job is her planting a bomb of some type. I have no idea the exact date but I do know it is in three weeks. Which is around when Flip is supposed to be inducted into the organization. Also, Ivanhoe said something to Flip. I say we have a credible threat."

They both looked at me in shock. We all knew they were dangerous but we didn't know to what level. Prior to this, the organization was flat-out racist and spread hate but they hadn't done anything psychical. They claimed to be nonviolent but this threat said something different. 

"Okay I will give the news to the chief and we will come up with a plan. For now, Ron on the phone try to see if Walter or David Duke knows anything about an attack but be careful because if they don't and get mad at Felix then it might cause him to move up the plan. And you need to go home and tell Flip everything. Ask him to find out more details from Ivanhoe if he can." 

With that, you and Ron left the office. You started to walk towards the front door when Ron called you, "Hey do you think I need to be worried about Patrice?" I could see the fear in his eyes. He was in love with her and I could tell all he wanted was for her to be safe.

"I'm not going to lie, I think she is the target Connie was talking about so what we are going to do is find out everything we can so we can keep her safe and everyone else. Okay?" 

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you." He grabbed your arm and looked at you. It was all you needed to see to tell he was putting all his trust in you. 

*

*

*

*

You were currently unlocking the door to your apartment thinking about everything you needed to do for the rest of the day. The first on the list was to tell Flip everything that happened. When you opened the door you saw Maeve and Flip sitting on the couch. It looked like they were waiting for you but you didn't really look. 

You started hanging your jacket up while you began speaking, "Hey guys! Flip so the case just got a little more difficult. Connie told me part of the plan. We need to fi-" When I finally looked over I could see Maeve crying silently and Flip looking at me with pain so clearly visible in his eyes. 

"Guys, what is it? What happened?" 

They both didn't say anything but Flip stood up and started walking over to me, engulfing me in the tightest hug. 

I tried to pull away but Flip just held me tighter. 

"Okay, you are starting to scare me. What happened?" 

Flip finally pulled away but his hands never left your body. He looked over to Maeve waiting for her to talk. He finally calmed herself down enough to speak. 

"I-its your mom. She's back in the hospital." 

You felt your soul leave your body. You knew she was sick but she was doing better. She and your sister were in remission. Everything was okay. 

Your heart felt like it was physically left your body and was no beating on the floor waiting to get stomped on. Everything that happened today with the case seemingly flew out of your mind. 

Flip pulled you back into him. Along with your heart, his was also breaking. He had been a part of your family for so long that the thought of Elizabeth, your mother, in pain was making him sick. 

When your heart rate finally lowered and your tears slightly subsided you cleared your mind and got into planning mode. 

"Okay, Maeve find tickets to fly home. I'm going to go pack and email work and school saying I'm going to be out. Flip can you tell the chief that I have a family emergency and I need to fly home. Also, Flip, I need to tell you about the case. There is a plan and we have three weeks to figure it out."

"You mean tell him we need to leave and we can talk about it on the plane," Flip responded looking at you. 

You were clearly confused. "You want to come to Boston? Literally, it is just going to be going back and forth between the hospital and home. Plus the case you can't just leave. What if they get suspicious about you just leaving?"

"I know but your family is my family. I want to be there for you. Also, I just told Walter I couldn't step up in leadership because of a family illness so it actually fine if I need to leave." You smiled. Even when you were breaking at the seams, Flip knew how to patch you up and how to handle everything. 

You looked over to Maeve and said, "Okay, Maeve book 3 tickets. Now let's go to Boston, everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: happy sunday lovies! who is ready to go to Boston?


	12. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Song: From the Ground Up by Dan + Shay*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i am sorry this is late i meant to post this Sunday when i posted on wattpad but I'm the worst and forgot :( enjoy

Your legs were currently shaking and your hand was firmly grasping Flip's hand. It was the only thing calming you down. You were currently on the plane to Boston. You had about 30 minutes left on the flight and you couldn't wait for it to be over. 

Maeve was in the window seat absolutely knocked out. She was always one to sleep the entire flight. You were in the middle seat. Flip tried to stay awake for your sake but you could tell he was tired. About halfway through he fell asleep but he never let go of your hand. He knew you hated flying and even if he wasn't awake he was comforting you. 

The over header announcement went off signaling we were about to start our descent into Boston. You looked out the open window and you could see the lights. The city you loved right below you. A city that was home but didn't exactly feel like it since your home was right next to you. 

You lightly nudged Maeve to wake her up before you moved to wake up Flip. You pressed light kisses across his cheek to wake him up. He started to smile in his sleep. His eyes started to flutter. He squeezed you and you laid your head on his shoulder as you felt the plane start you touch the ground beneath you. 

When the plane landed you looked up at Flip who was already looking down at you. As much as you were nervous about what the trip entailed you felt better knowing Flip would be by your side for it all. 

*

*

*

*

When you got to your childhood home. Everything hit you. You were home and it wasn't a holiday or some spontaneous trip. Your mom was sick and when you walked through that door, she wouldn't be the one to greet you. Flip could tell you were nervous. He looped his hand into yours and gave you a reassuring smile. 

When you got to the front door you noticed it was unlocked so you decided to just walk right in. You could hear the patter of little feet before you saw them. Your nephews, Major and Maverick, were chasing each other around the house. They all of a sudden caught you from around the house and started towards you, "AUNTIE!!". 

They were running when Flip came into view and they completely changed course. "UNCLE FLIP."

Flip crouched down to their level, opening his arms. They ran full force at him, colliding forcefully with Flip. "Uncle Flip come with us we have new toys!" They started pulling Flip when your father entered the room. 

"Boys now let's not pull Flip's arm out of his socket. I need him to help with housework later." 

Flip started laughing, pulling your dad into a semi-hug before he was following the boys into their playroom. You couldn't help but smile at Flip playing with Maverick and Major. It just looked so natural for him. You were pulled out of your thoughts when your father came over pulling you into a hug. 

"Hey, champ. How was the flight?" 

"It was good nothing special." 

"How's Flip's hand? I'm assuming you almost broke it given your hate of flying." 

Before I could even answer Flip yelled from the room over, "I still have the bruises!" 

You scoffed, what a baby. Your dad started laughing and began pouring you a cup of coffee. 

"How is Colorado Springs?" He asked with a wink and nodded his head to the other room. You hadn't exactly told your family about your new relationship status with Flip you figured your dad had realized when you walked in hand and hand with Flip. 

You smirked at him while turning around to see if Flip could see you. You were in his direct view but he was so in tune with the game he and the boys were playing you knew he wasn't paying attention to you. You turned back to your dad and said, "It's good. I'm really happy." 

Your dad heard and that a smile. He was happy you were happy. You were his youngest girl. Being a girl dad, he knew how to deal and interrogate the boys that came home but with Flip he never did and it was because he knew Flip was one of the good ones. 

"Hey, dad where is Catherine?" Catherine was your oldest sister and the mother of the two boys that are currently playing with Flip. 

"She went into town to see your mother. That's why those two troublemakers are here."

"Ohh okay maybe when she gets back, Flip and I will head in."

*

*

*

*

You were currently sitting in the backyard. Flip's hand was laid across your tight tracing circles into the soft skin. You both were watching Maverick and Major running around with a football, tackling each other. 

It was cold out since it was winter but it was nice. The boys were bundled up and Flip and you were snuggled under a blanket with a fresh hot coffee in your hands. 

Your dad had left to go to the store for dinner so you offered to watch the boys so he could have a break. You could tell he was exhausted. When he wasn't in town seeing mom, he was home watching the boys so Catherine could go in. 

You were looking over at the boys fondly when you turned to look at Flip. His eyes were watching the boys playing while a light smile was painted across his face. You could tell just from his face that he really did love those boys like family. 

You never really thought of having kids or even envisioned yourself as a mother but now looking at this scene ahead of you and the face of Flip, you couldn't help but see this and hope that maybe one day it could be yours. 

You placed your hand over Flips and looked at him smiling. You both could feel the peace at this moment. 

Your dad came home yelling for the boys to set the table while you and Flip picked up the backyard. By the time you were done, dinner was ready and the boys were waiting for you at the table.

*

*

*

*

Dinner was amazing as always. Your dad was always an amazing cook. Catherine eventually came home but it was too late for you to head in so you and Flip made a plan to go into town in the morning. 

The boys were so exhausted after dinner that Flip had to carry them out to Catherine's car because they fell asleep on top of him. It was honestly the most beautiful scene you had ever seen. 

After cleaning up dinner you were as tired as the boys were that you decided to head up to bed leaving Flip and your dad downstairs. Normally the idea of the new boyfriend meeting the father would terrify you but it was Flip and he was already as much a part of the family as you were. 

*

*

*

*  
*Flip's POV*

I was sitting at the table with Michael. Normally sitting with him never made me nervous but now I was sitting there sweating through my flannel. I knew Michael was traditional so asking for your hand in marriage had to be face to face it wasn't something I could do over the phone and I didn't know when I would be back. 

My hands were fidgeting in my lap while Michael was talking about how the Patriots were doing this season. Normally I would be completely into the conversation but I couldn't stop thinking about what I need to ask. 

When there was a lull in the conversation I figured this was the best option. "So Michael I have to ask you a question. I don't know how you will feel about it but I think you have seen this coming for a long time and I just need to know what you think."

He looked over at me with raised eyebrows. He nodded his head to signal to continue. 

"So Sir, what do you think?"

"Well if I knew what the fucking question was I would tell you." He said while laughing clearly getting enjoyment from my nervousness. 

"Ohh um right well I want to ask your daughter to marry me. So um what do you think." 

"Kid, you have been a son-in-law to me since you flew all the way from Colorado Springs to go to prom with my little girl all because her date canceled on her."

"So you think it's a good idea? Do you think Elizabeth will be happy with it?" 

"Flip she will be thrilled and so I am. I could not have asked for a better guy for my daughter. But let me be clear you break her heart and I will not hesitate to fly to Colorado Springs and kick your ass." 

After that Michael and I talked about the week ahead and how important it was to not let you spiral. Both of us knew that you felt an immense amount of guilt about moving away right when she got sick and they both didn't want to blame yourself. 

Eventually, I decided to head to bed. I climbed up the stair silently in order to not wake you. When I entered the room, there you were, curled up under the blanket lightly snoring. You looked so peaceful. Your childhood dog, Charlie was asleep on the bed snuggled into your legs.

I quietly got changed and looked around the room. There were pictures everywhere. I looked around admiring all of them. Most I wasn't there for but I remember the stories you told. I was about to crawl into bed when I look at the nightstand next to me and I noticed the picture. It was us you were about 17 and I was 22. I never that day vividly. 

I had come here for a week to visit. You were about to enter your senior year of high school. That was the day you applied for college and told me your first choice. It was in Colorado Springs and you told me you wanted to go somewhere where you were away but felt like home. I couldn't stop smiling thinking about how happy I was that you were choosing me. You hadn't said straight up that you were picking the school because of me but I knew it was part of the reason. 

I placed the picture back down and made a mental note to take this picture back with me. I finally laid down beside you cradling you in my arms. I knew you were going to be okay but holding you now while you slept I couldn't help but feel the need to protect you because at that moment I felt like I had the entire world in my grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hey lovies happy tuesday! I know this was a lot of fluff but it's been a pretty taxing week emotionally and I just needed something to write for comfort so I am sorry for the lack of smut or sexual tension in this!
> 
> also if you like Kylo and or marvel you may want to check on my other fic whatever it takes. It's a marvel/star wars cross-over with an OC. I know OC isn't always ideal for people but I do try to leave the character's descriptions blank so that you can insert yourself. anyway, I would appreciate it if you check it out! Anyways have a great week lovies.


End file.
